


Seeping Out of Colder Throats

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Still [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, College, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: Cold.Such was the temperature in the winter, the feeling when on her own. But you made her feel warm.Oh so warm.





	Seeping Out of Colder Throats

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see y'all! This one is a little more experimental as compared to the previous two titles of this series.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it though! It was refreshing to get to write again and try something a little new.

Never had Kiyoko thought that life would get cold since she left town for college.

It was the inevitable, she reminds herself. Yet never did she think that time would fly by so fast, that she would find herself in Tokyo taking majors, trying to secure herself a good future a few years from now by getting at least a little more than decent grades to save herself the trouble.

But little did she know that someone would make that cold feeling fade by simply being present by her side.

Such a person was you.

As her first friend in the city, it was no doubt that she would find herself silently clinging to you. Sure, Suga and Daichi were a college or so away but they were busy guys, still playing the sport they love, competing occasionally from time to time. Luckily, you didn’t seem to mind, even showing her the best places to shop, and even inviting her to dinner at your home from time to time.

Kiyoko remains beyond thankful for your kindness, perhaps even patience for sticking by.

Even a strong and independent woman, as Suga puts it, can get pretty lonely on her own. Such a statement made her laugh a bit.

After all, he wasn’t wrong.

* * *

 

Three years into college and you are definitely pretty shocked that Kiyoko has not attempted to go to any of the campus parties. But then again, the girl did mention that parties were never really her thing, but she did go for your sake and also for the experience of getting to (hopefully) make some new friends along the way.

You hand her a drink, “Rum coke,” You tell her. “Don’t down the whole thing, unless you want to be all tipsy at the first hour of the party.”

It’s only right that she does listen to your words. She takes a sip, cringing slightly due to the hint taste of alcohol. “It’s not so bad.” She says, as you sigh out of pure relief.

“It was either that or a shot of tequila,” You state. “Admittedly, it would have been cute to see you all flushed right away.”

Such a statement gets you a playful nudge on the stomach by the former manager.

“Don’t even think about it.”

She spends the night with you, chatting with a few classmates from your anatomy class. Kiyoko can’t help but note how it’s nice to see them less… strict outside of class. Indeed, it was a relief that there won’t be a thing to study for over the weekend; she’ll be able to either read for leisure or catch up on the sleep she’s lost since the other previous week.

The two of you go for a second drink, and Kiyoko feels warmth tingling on her cheeks. Fortunately her senses didn’t seem to dull, but suddenly she starts asking herself if you’ve always been this cute. 

You notice the flush on her cheeks, and you smile a little in amusement. She notices how you hook your arm around hers. She looks at you in confusion.

“Extra safety measures,” You tell her.

Of course, she thinks. On campus or not, women are never really considered safe.

She’s glad to have you by her side.

* * *

You escort her back to her dorm without much trouble, albeit a few stumbles here and there by either of you. You both laugh it off, leaning on each other as you make to her doorstep. 

“I’ve got it,” Kiyoko says, grabbing her key from her pocket.

“You’re good?” You ask.

She nods with a smile. Despite the noise and the crowd, she did have a lot of fun thanks to you.

“Thank you,” she tells you. 

Silence then makes it between the two of you for a moment. While she has sobered up from the alcohol flush, she finds herself trying to find words for her next statement.

Would it be okay?

“Do you want to… stay for the night?”

She immediately covers her mouth, unsure of what came over her. Her eyes look down onto the floor, trying to come up with a rational reason for her words. It wouldn’t be proper to let you wander off back home, of course. Yet she knows that it’s more than that.

There was a want for company.

A company you can only fill.

Much to her relief, you smile at her as you nod and the two of you go inside the dorm room.

* * *

She grabs you a glass of water in the meantime as you text your parents about sleeping over at Kiyoko’s dorm for the night.

“Are they okay with you being here?” She asks, handing to you the glass of water.

“Mm,” You nod. “They said thank you. After all, the last thing they want is their little girl going home at the dead of night.”

“Well that’s true.”

She sits next to you on the couch, as silence fills the air once more. It’s never really been an abnormal thing for the two of you, yet here Kiyoko was feeling tension, some sort of pressure emanating from both of you.

Yours words bring her back to reality, “So… that Yamamoto guy was pretty cute huh?”

Kiyoko blinks, turning to you, “Pardon?”

“The guy from anatomy who was at the party,” You reply, “He seemed pretty smitten with you.”

She asks, “You sure? He seems like more your type.”

“Shimizu, please,” You tell her. “We were talking about you. Give yourself some spotlight.”

She smiles, albeit shyly as she sits up. Kiyoko tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Come to think of it, never has it been a thought to be seeing anyone.

She’s been more than content just being with you.

“Look at you!” You exclaim, facing her, “Pretty, smart and humble? You have no idea how many people would love to be with you, and well…” You pause, playfully patting her in the butt, “tap that.”

You panic when she seems to have paused. Did you take it too far? Immediately apologies make it to your head. Maybe you shouldn’t have said so much. Now it’s all awkward! God, quick! Maybe change the subject; pretend you never said—

It takes a matter of seconds for Kiyoko to steal your lips out of nowhere. Warm… soft… she notes as your lips press hers. The two of you seem shocked at her actions, and yet somehow you didn’t mind. Not at all.

Warmth tingled her senses as she pulled away, catching lost air. Her heart is raising, her breathing hitches. She finds herself shocked by her impulsive actions and yet…

It felt right.

_Too right._

All she wanted to tell you initially is that you’re beautiful too.

She finds herself grabbed by you, lips meeting once more as you cup her face. From a simple press, it evolves into lips colliding, pressing and caressing for warmth. The world is suddenly spinning for Kiyoko as warmth envelops on her cheeks, but no longer due to alcohol.

“Your lips are cold,” You state, pressing your index finger against them.

Your cheeks were flushed, hands trembling slightly. Kiyoko then holds your hands, kissing the one that cupped her.

“Yours too.”

* * *

Cold.

Such was the temperature in the winter, the feeling when on her own. But you made her feel warm.

_Oh so warm._

Sleepovers had become rather frequent between you two. Your excuses being projects and studying together, but such weren’t entirely a lie. You two did spend a significant time accomplishing work together, and sometimes anatomy testing became a… practical review.

Lips against lips, Kiyoko finds herself on your lap. It has been apparent through the course of your escapades that you two craved for each other, craved for warmth specifically from each other.

You assist her in discard your cardigan off your shoulders. The next thing that comes off is your sweater, and then your polka bra as you two take the moment to catch your breaths from the momentary makeout that had taken place. Her hands then wander to the warm skin of your shoulders, trailing down to your chest and abdomen.

Kiyoko can’t help but kiss you in admiration. From the forehead, to the cheek, to the lips, and then to your slender neck.

You can’t help but feel blessed, as if being revered by a goddess.

_How blissful, how right._

She pushes you gently to lay down on your bed, before momentarily stripping herself off her sweater and pants. She’s down to her white lace undergarments, and while you’ve seen her like this time and time again, you feel the warmth dust your cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous.” You tell her.

She hovers over you, a knee between your legs. She then presses it against your sex and you gasp a bit. “And you’re lovely.”

Once again, your lips meet. This time, desperate and leaving feverish kisses for the other. She pins your hands over your head before her lips go back to trailing downwards. You simply surrender to her, to the gentleness of her lips. Her kisses halt, and her hands let go of yours before she digs in, sucking on one breast as her hand pinches the other. Such results to the curling of your toes, the need to spread your legs more to appease the growing warmth forming between them.

Your senses go haywire, a wetness forms below and you know that Kiyoko can feel it as she smiles rather playfully before giving the other breast the same treatment. You let out a sweet moan, hips bucking against her knee.

She halts her actions, admiring your vulnerable form below her. Hair in disarray, eyes clouded with desire, lips parted and chest rising and falling from the stimulation. She loves it, but most of all she loves you.

And she can’t believe it took alcohol to open her eyes to that realization a month ago.

She cups your cheek, before pecking your lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

Her words make you feel all the more elated, kissing the hand that cupped your face. Knowing the meaning of the gesture, however, it seems like it was time for you two to do more, much more.

“My turn,” You tell her, hands reaching to grab her by the butt.

She chuckles softly, shifting her position after deciding to get rid of her underwear. Right above you was her bear sex. Wet, flushed, outer lips and clit swollen due to a need to be spoiled and loved. You begin to notice Kiyoko quivering a little in arousal.

Much to her surprise, you push her to sit on your face. Such gets her to squeak, to cover her mouth as a groan escapes her.

She’s sweet, delicious. Your mind registers as your mouth licks the lips of her pussy. It only takes moments for you to lick her clit, wanting to spoil her with overwhelming pleasure just as she always gives you.

Tears from the pleasure make it to her eyes as Kiyoko proceeds to grind herself against you. All the more she cries out in pleasure as your hands grip on her hips, rocking her to euphoria. She was close but she wants to return the favor, finding it unfair how she was the only one enjoying all this even as you do tell her that loving her is beyond pleasure enough.

Hands shakily make to your crotch. She removes your underwear, tossing it along the pile of discarded clothes at the side of your bed. You stop rocking her hips, yet continue to make it rather hard for her to easily do what she likes.

A finger rubs against the slit of your pussy. You stop momentarily, waiting wandering as to what the bespectacled beauty has in store for you. It’s then that you whimper in response to the slender finger that has entered you with ease due to your wetness. Kiyoko thrusts her finger in and out at a lovingly slow pace.

You wanted to surrender, but no, not when you too wanted to give her what she deserves as well.

You spread her legs a little more, hands keeping her in place as you continue to lick her pussy, savoring the wetness, the apparent arousal which as all due to your doing. But she continues on, mind disorganized as she puts in another finger, the pace of the thrusts only getting gradually faster the slicker you get.

Quivering.

Your bodies were flushed, growing tense, warm from the mutual pleasure. Kiyoko begins to feel a knot coil within her, yet she continues to pleasure you, to do you as you both groan and squirm under the other. You both craved for release, for ecstasy to wash over your bodies.

And you both wanted it for each other.

Kiyoko is the first to orgasm, hips trembling as you notice her stop her fingering for quite some time. Her mind goes blank for a moment, moaning, shaking as you help her ride out her climax. While still in a daze, she resumes her actions for you, hoping to give you the same sweet ending.

It was only a matter of time until your walls clench around her fingers, as her other hand teases your clit. More, you can't help but wish but she gets to that right away. You eventually feel all tension fade from your body as you tremble under her, and as the pace of her fingers gradually begin to slow down to prolong the pleasure surging through your body.

You wince slightly at the withdrawal of her fingers, but immediately find your lips captured by the beauty before you. You return the kiss with much eagerness, muttering three words you two tend to overuse when alone together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."


End file.
